Lost in Chicago
by MeantforMore
Summary: There's a quote "it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." He doesn't understand how it is better to have loved and lost when his heart constantly aches for the one who ran away. She pretends everything in her life is okay, but it's not. It's too late to go back especially when there's a secret she's been keeping for years.
1. Prologue

I couldn't believe this; I was letting the love of my life walk away. What was I supposed to do though? I had already hurt him enough, and telling him the truth would just make it even messier.

I quickly made a decision I Isabella Marie Swan was leaving the small town of Forks, Washington. I couldn't do this anymore. He would never forgive me for this, but I was leaving him at the altar.

I loved him so much it hurt, but I was pregnant which was definitely part of the plan. At least at this moment it wasn't. Families are more than how they appear especially his.

I would say it was an easy decision, but the honest god truth was it wasn't. I had never been so scared in my entire life. I had barely been outside the small town I had lived in my entire life.

I got in my car, and I drove off without looking back. If I had, I would've succumbed to tears. I kept on driving because I just wanted to be lost in the world.


	2. Oh, it's you

"The unexpected always happens"

– Benjamin Disraeli

A/N- so some of it is going to be a lot different, but others will remain almost the same. I'm taking the story on a different direction because to be honest the characters were too immature for me and I wrote them.

* * *

I guess it was as ordinary of a day as any. I was getting out of the cab when I felt it. It was like a tug pulling me towards something, that meant only one thing. He was here in the city which just couldn't be possible. I know my family would never tell him anything, at the very least because I had already broken his heart.

My parents came to stay with me during my pregnancy. To say they were disappointed with me is an understatement. However, because I was their daughter they eventually forgave me. They were supportive, and love their granddaughter to death.

Carlie Ann Swan was born February 29th, 2012. She weighed exactly 6 lbs., and she truly was my little angel. She always had smile for me when I was feeling down. She wiped away my tears and said, "momma, I told you no more crying. You should be happy."

"I am honey. All I need is you." Then I would give her an Eskimo kiss while she giggled.

As soon as the cab pulled in front of the publishing building I saw him. He looked relatively the same as last time if not a little drawn. His eyes were dull, and there were bags underneath his eyes.

I quickly walked past him as he was walking. He obviously was on business because he a briefcase. I guess he had taken over his family business which ironically enough headquartered in the same place as my own family's, Chicago.

I laughed internally at the entire situation. As long as he didn't know I was here everything would be okay. I didn't need anymore curve balls thrown my way. I had just started to move on with a nice guy named Jake. Sure, he was Edward, but he was decent looking and really sweet. He was great with Carlie which was a bonus.

I took the elevator all the way up. Angela was behind the reception desk filling in for Jessica who was on her honeymoon.

She noticed me and motioned me over, "first you're late again," she sung, "and second Taylor wants to talk to you."

My eyebrows traveled up my forehead, "did she say why?" I asked nervously.

Angela shook her head, "don't worry girl, she looked happy so you're probably not in trouble."

She handed me my mail, and I stopped at my office first. There were pictures on my desk of my family. My sister Rose was with her husband Emmett who just happened to be Edwards brother. They had a small son named Riley who I've seen a couple of times. He inherited most of his features from his mother except his hair was brown like his dads.

There were a few of my parents and Carlie at Sears Tower, Navy Pier, the Statue of Liberty, and the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They take her on a trip every summer, and she comes back the happiest little girl on the planet. My parents can't always visit so they set aside time every summer to spend with her. She loves it because they end up buying her a bunch of souvenirs. She has three shelves in her bedroom full of souvenirs.

I sit at my desk, and look through my mail. Two of the books I published are on the New York Times best-seller list. I squealed internally because it was hard enough to get one on the list, but to have two at the same time. Both books were still new on the market, but were selling out rather quickly.

I finished checking my mail, and went down the hall to Taylor's office. Her office was impersonal because she wasn't married and didn't get along with her family.

She was on the phone so I just sat down in front of her desk.

When she was finished, she typed on her computer for a few minutes.

"Alright, Bella, I've for some news for you." I perked up. "The New York branch wants us to send somebody over and I want you to do of."

I sat back, "really, you want me to do it?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. You're one of my best, and could do so much more there than you ever could here. The company is going to cover your travel and moving expenses. You have two weeks before you have be in New York. I still expect you to come in just to finish up some of your projects, but after that you are no longer my employee."

I was in awe, "Thank you Taylor so much. This an amazing opportunity that I am happy to take." After discussing the details for another half an hour I was finally able to leave.

I went to my office, and just looked out the window to Chicago. I discovered Chicago was an easy place to escape to. There were so many people that it was easy to get lost.

I stayed in my office working until it was time to pick up Carlie. Angela winked at me as I headed out. That's when I knew she was linking me earlier, "Celebratory drinks Friday." She yelled as the elevator closed.

I laughed to myself all the way down. This day was turning out to be better than I thought it was. I knew I was going to have to break things off, but to be honest it had been heading there for a while. I actually thought he might be gay because he liked to shop, he spoke Prada and actually told me my shoes were last season. He watched his weight, and told me I should watch mine too.

He was more like a best friend or brother than anything. As I was editing the building I bumped into someone, and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh god," I said getting up, "I'm so sorry, sir." I tried to help him, and I felt my skin tingle when I touched him.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "Bella?" He asked.

"Edward?"


	3. First Sight

"What's meant to be will always find a way"

― Trisha Yearwood

A/N- I completely changed the second chapter because I wanted a new direction for the story.

* * *

EPov

6 years ago

I'm sitting on our bed just staring at the wall. I lost her forever in my haste to want us to be together in every way possible. Her parents told me she just drove off, and they haven't heard from her at all.

I felt my heart rip from my chest. There was an aching feeling, and I knew she was gone to me forever.

My mom and dad have tried to talk to me, but I locked the door. I don't want to see anyone because it's all my fault. Bella and I were fine the way we were. I should've noticed the way she hesitated when she said yes to my proposal. I knew we were young and had just graduated, but I wanted to be married before I went to graduate school.

I had yet to tell her that I got accepted into The University of Chicago Booth School of Business. I wanted it to be surprise. We both loved Chicago and it would be great living there.

I knew I should have given everything more time because Bella always had problems committing. It wasn't that she cheated or anything, she would use every fight to break up with me. It would take a lot of begging and pleading from me for her to even reconsider her hasty decision.

Now that I think about it, it's my fault. I talked about our future and made everything sound like it was settled. I curled up into bed and fell into a deep sleep. I slept for around three or four days. I didn't want to eat, but when your mother is Esme Cullen, you have no choice.

I was sitting in the breakfast nook eating cereal when I hear mother calling me. I look at her, and I know she's irritated which means she was probably trying to get my attention for a while.

"Yes, mom?" I asked in a curt tone.

She narrowed her eyes causing me to recoil. She was a force to be reckoned with; I was still scared of her at 22. She smirked satisfied by my reaction.

"Edward, I think you should go to the school in Chicago." I stared at her dumbfounded because I hadn't told anyone. My mom seemed to know everything which made her about as annoying as my sister.

"How…" I cleared my throat, "how did you know I got in?"

She smiled, "I'm your mother, I gave birth to you, you may think you have secrets, but I know and see all when it comes to you and your siblings." Well, that sentence might explain why we never got away with anything growing up. My mom had the uncanny ability to spot trouble from a mile away and immediately put a stop to it. She even busted Bella and I a few times while we were having sex. I chuckled and my mother gave a questioning look so I explained causing her to laugh.

"Yes I would agree, that I had never seem Bella as red before. I thought she was going to actually die of embarrassment." She tells me. I agree with a jerk of my head because it's true. When your second mother catches you naked in her son's bed well it is extremely awkward and embarrassing. At least, at her house it was always her mother who caught us and not her father. Charlie has several guns; the man knows how to shoot from hunting all of his life. He terrified me, and once we started dating he would glare at me for the longest time.

"Maybe you are right mom. I need a fresh start, attending a business school in the same city as our family business will be good for me. I'll be able to check on things for dad, and it'll be easier if I familiarize myself with the place and the employees since I will be taking over in a few years."

She hums in agreement. I know the real reason she wants me out of here though; she doesn't wanting me moping around about Bella. She's right, I need to move on with life even if things with Bella didn't work out the way I intended, it's better for me to get a clean break.

So for the next two months, I packed up anything I would need in our house, and locked up the house for the last time.

As I drove away, I couldn't help but cast one last longing glance to the old brick house we picked out together. It wasn't goodbye forever, but I knew that if I was ever going to get over her I needed to leave. This town holds too many memories and memories hurt.

~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~~

Present Day

I got my mBA in operational management and international business about three years ago. I worked my ass off to get to where I am. I'm the CEO of Cullen Enterprises. My dad stepped down about two years ago after allowing me to shadow him for a year. Our employees actually listen to me. I recently extended some of our employees to oversee our foreign businesses. We have a company located in England and we have partners in Japan. The company's stocks have risen, and everything is going pretty good.

I've seen some girls since it happened, but nothing major. It never lasted past a few dates because most girls are just shallow. Even the rich ones who know what it's like to grow up in the world of business only want me for my looks and money. I now know what my dad was talking about.

I live in a penthouse with three bedrooms, and three bathrooms. I live InThe Legacy which overlooks Millennium Park on East Monroe Street. I use the extra bedrooms as my office and the guest room. There's a family room which is only used when my family is in town.

There's a sitting room off of my bedroom with a little red couch. There is brown rug underneath, my bookshelf is located in there. I spend most of my free time in there.

The kitchen and family room lead into the dining room. All the appliances are up to date, the island is located in the middle of the kitchen with the stove on one side. I live on the floors of 69-70.

It's no five bedroom, brick house in the middle of nowhere, but it means I don't have to be attached. There is no permanence which is a great factor.

Lately, I've been thinking about Bella. I know her parents know where she is because they don't hang around my family as much. Even Emmett knows something since he's married to Rose.

I usually wonder what our life would be like at this point. Would we have children? Would we even be happy? Of course, I know that those our fool's questions. Asking what if isn't going to do anything but make me more miserable.

I'm heading downstairs in the elevator with a few of neighbors kids. There is one little girl who is just so adorable. She's smaller than the other children, but I assume she's with them since they all wear the same uniform.

She has bronze ringlets, and pretty green eyes. She has a few freckles on her face. She has very unassuming appearance, and doesn't try to bring attention to herself. She's so little though, and appears to be around the age of five. She hums a familiar song to herself, and I can't help but hum it as well. She hears me, and gives me a curious look.

When she speaks she has the softest voice, "excuse me sir," she asks, "How do you know that lullaby?" Huh? That's what it was, it was my lullaby I wrote for Bella when we first started dating.

"I wrote it little miss. May I ask how you came to know the tune?" Her eyes sparkle in my direction at my declaration.

"My mommy hums it to me when I go to sleep. Though, she told me not to speak to strangers."

"My name is Edward, now I'm not a stranger." I offer my hand to her and she shakes it with her little one. My heart warms at her touch though I can't understand why.

"Carlie." She says softly.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Carlie." I say to her causing her to giggle. Her giggle is a beautiful sound, and reminds me of Bella's.

"Just Carlie." She giggles again.

"Okay, just Carlie, how old are you?"

"I'm five." She says.

"Well, you're a big girl, aren't you?"

She nods eagerly, " I don't turn six until February, well actually my real birthday isn't for another two years." She informs me sadly.

"Why three years?"

"Because silly, February twenty-ninth only happens every four years. Mommy says though that I can have a huge party when I'm eight since I don't get to celebrate my birthday that often."

Poor kid only gets to have her real birthday every four years.

"Think maybe we will be good enough friends by then for me to invited?"

"I hope so." She says as the elevator stops and we all get out. She follows the other kids, but turns around to wave goodbye to me.

Something about her makes me want to know more. I can't help feel like I know her even though I just met her. I also want to know how her mother came by the lullaby. I look up her name and it has an odd meaning. Carlie means "free man". I wonder how her mother came upon it. I always like the name myself and would've loved to be able to name a daughter it. I would think she was my daughter if I didn't know any better with that bronze hair and those green eyes.

My driver is outside and I climb inside. James has been our driver for the past twenty years. He's about fifty now, and says he might retire soon. He drops me off a few blocks from the company because of morning traffic. As I walk to work I feel a pull, to what I don't know. My body is tingly and is itching to feel something or someone. I've only ever felt like this with one other person, and she can't possible be here.

A woman with a curtain of long, wavy, dark brown hair gets out of a cab. I can't see her face, but I can see her body.

Her hips are wide and curvy. Her breasts are full, and she has these killer legs which she accentuates with a pair of five inch heels. Her dress cinches at the waist, and the color blue suits her. Her stockings are black, and her heels match the dress. She walks with a swish of her hips, and I feel my cock come to life. I quickly pass by her to avoid him from becoming completely awakened. As I get closer the pull is stronger, but I ignore it and walk past her.

At work, I'm distracted by the beautiful woman. I know where she works because I turned around to see her enter the publishing company. She was confident and several guys were staring. I noticed her ass was perfect. It was a great size, not too big and not too small. The woman had a great body from her defined calls which I wanted wrapped around my waist to that amazing ass I wanted to just squeeze.

My cock kept getting hard, and it was becoming painful for me to ignore it, but I had too. I finally leave around three, and decide to just walk home. As I pass the building, I see the woman but she doesn't notice me and crashes directly into my body. We both tumble to the ground.

She starts to get up, "Oh my god," she says, "I'm so sorry sir." She tries to help me u, but I'm in shock. I know that voice, but it can't be. It just can't be her.

"Bella?" I ask.

Her eyes widen, "Edward?" She says.

Oh shit, I think.


	4. In Control

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again no copyright infringement intended. **

_"A man who has never made a woman angry is a failure in life."_**  
**

_-Christopher Morley_

* * *

BPov

6 years ago

It's a funny concept running away. You could be running away for a billion reasons, but that voice inside your head still tells you that there really is only the one. It's true I only ran away because I was scared. There's so much about a life with Edward that I'm not fully prepared for.

Yea, he has a dominating nature, but deep down I knew that wasn't the real reason. I was afraid of the whole concept of marriage. I had never been with another man besides Edward before. I know I love him, but how can I make a decision that for all intents and purposes means forever. How could I promise that to someone when I honestly was unsure of everything? Getting married at twenty-one is terrifying because what if one day I wake up and regret everything. I don't want to end up resenting the one person who has always been there for me.

However, those that one word PREGNANT changed it all for me. It shifted my perspective. It made me realize that you couldn't stop life from happening. Plans and people shane, and eventually you just lose your way. When it feels like the whole world is crashing down on you the only choices are to accept it or run away. I took the easy way out because I was a huge coward. I had been one my entire life; there are number of times I broke up with Edward because I was scared to admit how I felt.

I got on the plane, and I didn't look back. I shed a few tears, but this time I was doing what I thought was right for the baby and me.

I had booked ahead of time a reservation at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel located in the downtown area of Chicago. I was a bundle of nerves, I kept feeling like he would just pop out of nowhere any second and drag me back. I knew in my heart though that he would probably give up. If he thought it was best for me he would give up his own happiness. Even if he is a bit dominating at moments, he would always put my best interest first. I felt horrible, but plenty of mothers never tell their baby daddy that their pregnant. Hell, my dad didn't even know my mom was pregnant with Rose because she hid out at her parents' house for five months. It wasn't until he came banging on the door, pleading that she see him that she finally relented and told him the truth. To say my dad was shocked would be an understatement. My grandfather always laughed at the part of the story where my dad fainted. He said that his eyes literally rolled into the back of his head, and he fell straight back onto the floor. He said it was funny watching my five month pregnant mother scrambling to help him.

I checked into the hotel, which was a beautiful building. I went up to my suite, and conked out. I was groggy when I woke up hours later. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse to see several missed calls and text messages from my entire family. I decided it was time to call my parents. I knew they would be disappointed in me especially because the wedding was all paid for. Everything had been planned for months, and I had ruined it. I let my parents pay for an entire wedding knowing that I had doubts. What kind of daughter am I? I guess they will probably tease me endlessly about being a runaway bride.

I had already gotten ahold of the trust fund my parents set up. Old money was great because it definitely helped you get what you want. My dad only worked as a police chief because it was his dream job. Why? I really have no clue; my dad is just weird. Even though both of my parents came from old money, they taught my sister and I the value of hard work and effort. I graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in English, which I was planning on using. Edward encouraged me to follow my dreams; I knew deep down though that he wanted me to be a stay at home mom when we finally had children. Of course, I agreed because I knew one of us needed to be with them from day to day, and with Edward planning on taking over his family business I knew it would have to be me.

I eventually found the courage to dial my parents' house. My mother answered on the third ring, "Hello?" she answered sounding distressed. I knew then that she didn't check the caller i.d. She never did.

"Mom?" I finally say.

"Bella, honey is this you? Where are you? Oh baby why did you leave" My mother was always the one for questions. She could never just ask one at a time.

"Uh well mom," I hedged, "I'm in Chicago. And mom I'm pregnant." I heard something drop. "Mom!" I shouted into the phone. I could hear her stirring on the other end.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please tell me you didn't say what you just did? Please tell me I'm not going to be a grandmother?" she shuddered. I mentally kicked myself for breaking the news to her like that.

"I can't mom." I cried, "It's true, I'm about two months pregnant." I continued sobbing into the phone.

"Alright, honey your dad and I are coming. Where are you staying?"

"The Waldorf Astoria." I mumble.

She takes a deep breath on the other side, "Alright, sweetheart we will be on the soonest possible flight. We love you, and I better go talk to your father."

"I love you too mom. Bye." I say before I end the call. I knew my father was going to freak out. I was the baby in my family. Rosalie was older than me by three years, and she was the perfect daughter. I swear she didn't have one skeleton in her closet well except the time when she told my dad that she was still a virgin. I knew that was a big fat lie besides the way her cheeks turned pink, I knew her and Emmett had gotten a hotel room on the night of her junior prom and did the deed. Of course, I would never tell her I knew that because Edward told me. I didn't think she needed the embarassment of knowing we both knew her dirty little secret. Even though, Rosalie and I are virtually opposites we got alone great.

She was my best friend besides Edward. She knew all of my secrets, and I knew hers. I knew I had to be the one to tell her so I pulled out my cell phone and called her.

She picked up after four rings, "Hello?" she said sleepily. I looked at the clock and it was supposed one o'clock there.

"Rosie?" I say into the speaker.

"Bells is that you? Where are you?" she inherited the whole question thing from our mother.

"I'm in Chicago. Mom and dad already know I'm here and are on their way. I'm pregnant, Rose."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes, "Is it not Edward's? Is that why you left because you thought there was a chance it wasn't his?" I was angry at her words, but I understood where she was coming from. I would ask myself the same questions as well.

"No, it is Edward's." I sighed, "I left because I'm terrified of the future. It's so unpredictable, and with Edward probably going off to business school, he wouldn't be there with me for a long time. I'm scared of spending a lifetime with him. I don't want to regret my decisions later on when I'm like forty, and having a mid-life crises. I want to be sure, and I'm already doubting everything."

I heard Rose sigh on the phone, "I guess I'll be heading with mom and dad to Chicago. You need me, and my little niece or nephew does too." I smiled, and put my hand over my stomach.

"Thanks, sissy I love you."

"I love you too Bells. I gotta go and make up some excuse for Emmett. If he knows I'm going to see you, he will definitely tell Edward. It's obvious that you guys need a break to discover who you are without one another. Alright bye, baby sis." she hangs up and I sit on my bed.

This day has been stressful already. At least my parents were coming back to Chicago. Both my parents were from the Windy City.

My great great-grandfather's company was originally based out of Chicago, and my family still owned quite a few properties in the area. I couldn't use those though because my parents had all the security numbers and what not. Once they got here though, I could check out, and we would probably stay at the house just outside of the city in the suburbs.

I think about Edward, and I feel like Rosalie wasn't telling me something. She barely mentioned him at all which was unusual for even her. She always tried to interfere with my relationship so there had to be a reason why.

Once when we were sixteen I broke up with him for two weeks, and Rosalie spent the entire two weeks scheming with Emmett and Ali trying to get us back together. They planned for each of us to go on a blind date with someone else at the same restaurant. We both caught the green-eyed monster, and I was in his arms by the end of the night apologizing.

I was tired again so I crawled back into my bed in hopes of a better tomorrow.

When I woke up, I immediately rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Of course, the only sustenance I'd had in the past twenty four hours was water so that was pretty gross. I took shower, and brushed out all of the tangles in my strawberry scented hair.

I got dressed, and ordered room service for breakfast. After eating a simple cheese omelet, the front desk called up to say I had visitors. I told them it was okay to send them up.

When I opened the door to allow them entrance, seeing them caused me to break down in my mother's arms while Rosalie rubbed my back and dad made some calls.

* * *

3 months later

Today was the day I was going to find out the gender. My parents stayed in Chicago, but Rosalie could only come out on weekends. My parents stayed in the suburban house with me. I stayed in my old bedroom, and my parents were just down the hall. They attended every single appointment with me, and they both cried along with me when we heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

I ended up getting a job at Volturi Publishing. Taylor Volturi, the daughter of a former politician and businessman, owned it. She was a pretty great boss. She understood that I didn't talk a lot, and recognized my need to be treated like everyone else. Of course, she knew the significance my name carried, but I made her swear that she would never tell anybody about me or my family.

I always take the taxi here in the city. It's easier than walking everywhere sometimes especially because lately my feet ankles tended to swell up. I wasn't the size of a whale yet, but I still considered myself huge. That first day when I could no longer fit into any of my jeans, I immediately started crying. I wished Alice was there, she always knew what to do in a fashion emergency, and I almost picked up my phone to call her when I remembered my current predicament. My parents told me that I should cut off all communication with them, otherwise they would know something was up. I agreed wholeheartedly because I had already broken Edward's heart enough. He needed a clean break from me and my family. Rosalie was already a Cullen so she was his part of his family now.

I ended up putting on a dress that day, and as soon as work was over I went shopping for new clothes with my mom. She had fun saying, "Bells, I'm so glad I get to shop with you not complaining for once." I grimaced at her which she laughed off.

Once I arrived at the hospital with my parents, we headed up to my Ob/gyn and checked in. We sat down until she called us back. My parents were giddy with excitement over the gender of their first grandchild. She spread the gel on my stomach. It was always cold unfortunately. She then showed us the baby, she pointed out the head, the hands, and the toes. She then told us there was no extra appendage, which meant only one thing. It was a GIRL I had always pictured myself having a little girl who I could spoil. She would look just like her dad, and look up at me with big green eyes pleading with me to allow her to do whatever.

"Now Bella, the tests we ran when you were here last month showed you have an iron deficiency and that you're anemic. You definitely need to start resting more, and eating right because that baby in there is depending on you for everything."

My dad went off on a tangent about how he would be watching my diet, and making sure I was getting enough proteins. I groaned because he was overbearing on a good day, now he was just going to be plain obnoxious. My mother gave me a sympathetic smile, and shrugged as if to say, "he's your father." I glared at her for siding with him.

* * *

5 months later

I'm a whale. That's all I have to say is I'm a giant beached whale on maternity leave. My friends here in Chicago threw me a surprise shower a few weeks back that they planned with my sneaky mother.

"Surprise" they yelled at me when I walked into what I thought was my empty apartment. Tears prickled my eyes as I saw all the trouble they went through.

Angela came over to give me a hug, "Aw, Bells don't cry. We just want to make you happy, and it was all your mother's idea." She then led me into the living room where there was a stack of presents. I noticed my mother trying to hide behind my friends. I looked into the kitchen to see tons of food, and a cake covered in pink icing. My usually tidy living room was covered in balloons, confetti, and shit load of stuff.

I lived in a three-bedroom apartment with a giant window in the living that looked out into the city. The living room had a brown/green color scheme. The sectional was made out of leather and brown, it was settled in front of the forty inch flat screen I bought. I had a glass coffee table, and the carpet was a tan color. I had to lamps that were green, and the rug underneath the coffee table was green as well. The kitchen was painted yellow to bring in some light.

I decorated the nursery myself, but I didn't use the traditional pink. I decorated her room in purple and yellow. The room had white furniture, and a beautiful bassinet. There was a rocking chair in front of the window, and the changing table was opposite of the bassinet. The walls were painted purple, and Carlie was painted in yellow above her bassinet. I hired someone to paint butterflies on the walls. My mother tried to hire an interior decorator, but I stuck my foot down because the thought of any interior decorator besides Esme doing the nursery felt wrong.

I chose the name Carlie obviously for our fathers, and her middle name was after her grandmother on her father's side. Esme's middle name was Ann, and since he wasn't going to be apart of her life, I thought I should honor him and his family.

I shook myself out of me reverie, "Thanks guys, you are the best." One of my friends Jessica had prepared several party games. One of them was to see who could change a diaper the fastest. That was actually difficult and made me a little worrisome, but once I had the real baby I knew I would be able to do it.

Angela sat me down on the couch, and handed me present after present. There were bottles, a bottle warmer, pacifiers, blankets, clothes, a breast pump which caused me to wrinkle my nose. I wasn't looking forward to using that.

"So Bells, how's are little Carlie doing today?" Jessica asked.

Carls of course chose that moment to kick, "She's definitely hyped up, and ready to get out soon." I rubbed my hands over my stomach.

Jessica chuckled, "She's going to be such a pretty girl." She squealed, and I was instantly reminded of Alice. There were a few tugs at my heart at the thought of her missing the opportunity to shop for her niece.

Angela was instantly at my side when she saw my expression, "Are you okay Bells? Is there anything I can get you?" I shook my head and sobbed onto her shoulder. I was a mess, and had been for a while. Without Edward there, I honestly had no clue what I was doing half of the time. I just muddled my way through the last seven months.

Angela rubbed my back, "Don't cry sweetie, everything is going to be just fine." For some strange reason I actually believed her.

Ever since I met Angela on my first day at the office we had been inseparable, maybe not as close as Rosalie and I or even my relationship with Alice, but there was definitely something special between us.

My mother took over comforting me from Angela along with my sister who I was shocked to see.

She had been my rock through the past several months.

She put up with all of my bitching and moaning. I was a week overdue, and extremely cranky.

"I just want her out already, why the hell can't I just go into birth? I've tried everything from walking a lot to eating spicy food. This baby just doesn't want to come out." I then started wailing, "Mom, I'm going to be a terrible mother, I can barely take care of myself."

Mom was so used to my hormonal behavior that it didn't even faze her anymore when I would burst into tears.

She sighed, "Bella, for the last damn time, the doctor said if she didn't come by Friday they would induce labor. And secondly, you'll be a great mother, I mean you don't do anything halfway." I scowled at her, and she only giggled at me. I pouted because that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. "Bella, you do realize that you've never looked scary a day in you're life." I jutted my lip out even more. "You just look like a little kitten trying to be a tiger." I stiffened, Mom noticed my reaction, "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No," I sobbed, "It's just Edward used to call me his kitten. I just hadn't heard anyone address me as that in a longtime." Her face turned sympathetic as she patted my shoulder. It was at that moment that a sharp pain hit my stomach and I doubled over in pain.

"Oh shit, Bella, I think you're water just broke." She started panicking which was quite a sight considering she is usually the cool headed one out of my parents. My father was the one who panicked first when it came to his children.

I pointed to my bedroom, "Get the bag." I breathed out as another contraction hit me.

She came back half a minute later, and helped me down to the parking garage where she sped to the hospital. I would've said something about her speed since I was a cop's daughter and she was his wife, but I was in too much pain. Once at the hospital, they took me up to the maternity ward.

I was changed, and my doctor came by.

She checked my chart, "Well, Bella it seems that you are five centimeters dilated, and that this might be an easy and quick birth. Now the nurses have informed me that you don't want an epidural. Is that correct?" I nodded my headed unable to utter a syllable. "Okay, then I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

When she left, Mom spoke for the first time, "Your father is on his way, and your sister is on her way to the airport now. You look like hell Bells." I scowled, and then grimaced in pain as another contraction hit. I squeezed the shit out of her hand.

Three hours later, I was able to start pushing. Mom held my hand as I pushed with all of my might. Another passed, and little Carlie Ann Swan was born. She had a pair of lungs on her that was for sure. She wailed as soon as she was out of me, and luckily I didn't have to worry.

She had ten little fingers, and ten little toes. After the nurses cleaned her up, they handed her to me. Her eyes were still closed, and she was making sucking noise with her pink little lips. Her cheeks were all rosy, and there bronze curls adorning her head. She was so tiny, and beautiful. She was mine, and that's all that mattered. I knew what color her eyes were going to be. Green just like her daddy's.

"Hi, baby, your name is Carlie, and I'm your mommy." When she opened up her eyes I started crying. Even though she was a baby, all I could see was love, and need. Her eyes were the exact same shape and color as her fathers. It was actually a little daunting. "I promise to take care of you forever. It's always going to be you and me against the world. I'll never let anyone take you away from me ever."

* * *

Present

Well, this day was unexpected. I literally ran into Edward. He dusted himself off, and stared at me as if I would disappear.

I sighed, "Yes, Edward I'm really here and no you're not hallucinating."

"I see." he said calmly, "How are you? I didn't think you would be here of all places."

"Why not? Both of our families are originally from here."

"I heard you had a kid." he says casually causing me to stiffen. Did he know about Carlie. "I'm glad you found someone." he says sadly.

"Oh?" I say in questioning tone.

"Yea, no matter what I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then I'm happy." he then walks away.

* * *

_A/N-Well, what did you think? This isn't going to be an easy E/B story. Bella is no longer someone who would allow another person to walk all over he so what do you think Edward is going to do? Tell me what you want to happen, and maybe it will. But you don't have to if you don't want to._

_So, fanfiction shouldn't be your life, but for me it practically is, so here are some I think are great._

_It's Okay to Run Away- TwilightsMyPassion_

_Mission:Save My Marriage- KRay Cullen_

_It Will Be As if I'd Never Existed- pattyrose_

_Until next time_


	5. Greetings

**Thanks to everyone who is following. No copyright infringement intended.**

_"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."_

_-Gloria Steinem_

_A/N-So, for those of you who don't know, I'm starting over. Not completely from scratch. I'm just rewriting the chapters to go in the direction I want this story to go in._

* * *

EPov

I was cursing inwardly because Bella had moved on, and she didn't deny it either. She didn't deny the fact that she had a child. I walked all the way back to my apartment thinking about my encounter with her. She was so beautiful, and having a child explained how her body had matured even more.

I saw by the look on her face that she was happy, but there was an edge to her. She seemed in a hurry, and so I abruptly ended the conversation. When I get back to my building, the kids are waiting by the elevator. I see little Carlie chewing on her lip, and feel a warmth in my heart. She is just the most adorable little girl.

She notices me, and comes on over.

"Hi, Mr. Edward." she says shyly.

"Hi Miss Carlie" I say causing her to giggle.

"Are you sad?" she asks with big green eyes.

I grin at her, "No of course not, how can I be sad when there are little angels like you around to cheer me up?" she smiles at me.

The elevator finally arrives, and all the kids flood in along with adults getting off work. We stop several times, and when Carlie gets off she waves goodbye at me.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Edward."

I could easily picture a little girl like Carlie as my daughter, and feel a sadness take over me. I wished that I could have that one day, but there just wasn't anyone who caught my eye the way Bella did. I was happy she moved on instead of miserable like me.

I had to make a plan because I knew that things couldn't go back to the way they used to be. Bella left me. I thought she loved me once upon a time, and this was where I was now. Wishing that someone else's little girl was my own.

I was only able to find her by pure coincidence because she ran into me on the street. I knew Bella was successful in life because she had recently published a book.

I saw the picture in the back, and it said her name was Bella Swan. It didn't say where she resided. I can understand that though, she didn't want anyone find her. I know her family knew more than what they claimed. They came back almost an entire year later with a newfound happiness in their eyes. At first, they may not have known anything, but I knew she couldn't shut them out of her life completely. Bella was always a very family-oriented person.

* * *

BPov

I thought about Edward the entire way home. I wondered where he lived in the city. I figured he would probably move here since he was taking over the company. He didn't have anyone to commute to so it was simple for him to stay here.

I thought about some of the best moments of our entire relationship. I think one of the greatest was prom night. I had lost my virginity at seventeen, and I didn't regret it all. I lost it to someone I love, and that's the best kind. It was full of meaning, and brought our relationship to a whole new meaning.

* * *

Ten years ago

"Edward," I whimpered when he removed his lips from my neck. I pulled his head back to mine as I tried to kiss him again.

"Bella," his voice was strained, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I responded by pulling the straps to my sparkly navy blue prom dress down. Edward was often a traditionalist. His mother had instilled manners into him.

His eyes widened as he saw my form. His lowered down to my breast, and I saw nothing but lust in his emerald eyes. He pulled the rest of the dress down, and ran his hands up and down my sides.

He took a deep breath trying to keep his control, "Bella, if we do this, you're mine, always mine, and you can never leave. Can you promise me that?" I looked in his eyes and saw nothing, but sincerity.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll always be yours forever." I then pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him. His tongue licked my lower lip trying to gain entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled for dominance and his won as usual. He removed his lips from mine, and moved them to any skin he was able to reach. His lips were all over my neck, I moaned it felt incredible, he then removed my bra, and took a step back. I pouted wanting him to touch me more, and he chuckled at my expression. He then pulled me into his arms, and grabbed my breasts that were perfectly molded to fit into his hands as if it truly were destiny controlling all of this. I gasped at the sensation because it was amazing. He took a nipple into his mouth and bit. I screamed so loud that I was glad that Edward asked to borrow his parents penthouse apartment in Seattle for the night. He continued to kiss down my body when he reached my underwear. He seemed to think that pulling them off wasn't fast enough so he ripped them off.

"Hey," I growled, "Those are new, you'll be buying me a new pair." He ignored me as he stared at my wet pussy. I knew he could tell how much I desired to be with him.

"Oh, Bella are you all wet because of little old me?" All I could do was nod as he introduced a finger into my all too wanting pussy. He then added a second finger as he pushed in and out of me. I could feel the pressure building, and my walls were tightening around his fingers until I screamed as my orgasm hit me.

He then pushed me back onto the bed, and I was about to say something when I felt his tongue. Oh god, he was eating me out, something I constantly fantasized about.

"Edward." I moaned. He continued to lick my pussy, and playing with my clit until I climaxed again.

He then pulled down his pants, and I could see his erection. I could tell he was huge by the size of the tent he had created. If it was possible, I was even more turned on. He took off his shirt, and jacket. That only left him with his boxers, "Bella," I looked up at him, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" I got up and crawled towards him, and grabbed his hands.

"Edward, I want you to be my first, I need you to be it, so please just do it already." He cupped my face, and kissed me passionately. I moved my hands down his body to remove his boxers. He growled, and pressed me into the mattress.

I had been on the pill for over a year now for lady problems so we were good. I felt him at my entrance, and he hissed at the tightness. He broke through my barrier, and I felt tears stream down my face from the pain. He gently wiped away the tears, and I nodded at him to move.

He pushed into me even more, he then pulled out, and pushed back in. He kept this up, and I wrapped my legs around him so he could get in further. It was incredible, and he started rubbing my clit when he realized he was close. We were both moaning so loud, and when we came we screamed each other's names.

That night when I was laying on his chest, I swore that I would be by his side forever. I had intended to keep that promise.

* * *

Present Time

That thought carries me to Mrs. Slavinsky's door. She watches Carlie everyday after school. Carlie's best friend is her daughter Sasha. Carlie comes to the door with her backpack, and we head up to our own penthouse with five bedrooms. Carlie's room, mine, the office, the playroom, and of course our guest room which was frequented by my sister.

Carlie went to her room as soon as I unlocked the door. She normally did her homework at the Slavinsky's, and would take a nap when we got home. I went to my room to change, and then went downstairs to start on dinner. I thought about how detached Edward was, and how genuinely hurt he seemed to be. I felt awful knowing that he was in the same city as his own flesh and blood and didn't know it.

I wanted to tell him the truth, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. That was a can of worms I was not ready to delve into.

When dinner was ready, I gently woke Carlie who smiled sleepily at me.

"Go wash your hands." I told her and she whined until I gave her the "look". I went back downstairs and finished setting the table. There were five chairs at the table for when my family visited.

They were due for a visit this weekend fortunately because Carlie had been begging them in her latest phone calls to visit. They told her they would be coming this weekend to appease her.

Carlie slowly came down the stairs and sat across from me. She picked up her fork, and began eating her spaghetti. I chuckled when she tried to eat all the spaghetti she had wrapped around her fork. When dinner was over, I carried her upstairs for a bath because she had tomato sauce all over her face. I was glad it was Friday so I didn't have to go to work tomorrow. Carlie and I usually slept in on Saturdays.

As I gave her a bath she told me all about her friend Edward. I didn't think anything of it because there were plenty of people named Edward. The chances of her meeting her father were like one in a million.

I tucked her in after bath time, and read The Ugly Duckling to her. It was one of her favorite stories ever; I was guaranteed a cry out of her every time. Once I heard her little snore, I tucked the blankets in tighter, plugged in her nightlight, and closed the door until there was just a crack.

I went to my room and prepared myself for bed. I dreamt of Edward Cullen that night for the first time in a longtime.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The plot is going in a different direction because before I just didn't see there being a hea.****  
**

Peer Pressure by savannavansmutsmut

Life's Funny Quirks by skittlesmommas27

Broken Arrow by TwistingTwilight

Saving me by Bella Masen Cullin- this one is so good, but so sad. I actually cried, it's a one-shot, but totally worth the read.


	6. What?

"When angry, count four. When very angry, swear."

― Mark Twain

___A/N- Exams are this week so I have no clue when my next update will be. I really have to focus on school, so I will probably update Friday after I get out. Review if you'd like to let me know what you think. _

* * *

Epov

I went home to my apartment. It was quiet, and lonely. I ordered some Chinese take-out, and took a beer out of my fridge. I sat on the couch watching football waiting for my food. When the delivery person finally came I tipped her a little extra. I ate my dinner quietly and got ready for bed.

It was Friday finally, and I was looking forward to my family visiting. It had been about two months since their last visit. I hadn't returned to Forks since I left six years ago. Jasper and Ali decided to get married in Cannes. It was a small ceremony, but it was just what Alice wanted.

The family spent a week in Paris while Alice and Jasper went on their honeymoon in Nice. Emmett and Rose decided to elope because they didn't want to be conflicted by choosing me or Bella. I understood as well as everybody else.

I woke up bright and early. I had to be at the airport by noon to pick up my family. it was eight so I showered and headed out. I went to the Starbucks a few blocks from my penthouse. I then called James to come pick me up. He arrived half an hour later smiling. He loved when my dad was in town. They were friends, and he respected my father.

We arrived at O'Hare half an hour late. It was already 11:30 since starbucks was crowded this morning. My parents flight was early so they were already collecting their baggage. I then noticed a familiar hair color off to the sIde. It was Carlie and she was holding the hand of a brunette. Only when I looked again did I realize it was Bella. I was shocked. Carlie was her daughter well figures considering everything about her reminded me of Bella.

Carlie was looking around when she saw me. She dropped her mother's hand, but Bella hadn't noticed because she ran into the arms of her sister. Carlie ran over to me, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Hello Mr. Edward." She said in her tinkling bell like voice.

"How are you today Miss Carlie?" I asked her.

"I'm good, my aunt Rosie is here with my grandpa and grandma. Mommy has been really weird since yesterday."

So, Bella has been acting strange? I wondered why she'd be acting different. My sister noticed me and walked over.

Carlie was shy and hid behind my leg. Alice smiled at her and raised her eyebrow at me.

"This is Carlie, she is," I cleared my throat, "She is Bella's daughter." Alice's eyebrows travelled up her forehead as she processed this information.

"How old is she Edward?" She asked softly.

"She said she was five and would not be turning six until February."

Alice's face dawned an expression I had not seen often: anger and realization.

"Um, Edward I think you might want to talk to Bella about Carlie's parentage." I looked at her with confusion.

"Edward, the girl looks just like you. Do yo not find that odd considering she is Bella's daughter. The time fits if she was born in February and Bella left around what? June?"

She couldn't be implying what I think she was could she? It was not possible was it? I was pretty sure Bella had been on the pill, at least that's what she had told me. Could she have left because she was pregnant with my child? Did she think I didn't deserve the chance to know my own daughter?

"Carlie?" Bella called to her. Carlie went as if to leave, but I grabbed her hand and went Bella myself. I was absolutely furious with her. How could she be so selfish?

Bella saw Carlie and then her eyes widened when she saw me with her.

"Hello Bella, I think you forgot to introduce me to someone." I said coldly. Bella flinched at my words.

She replaced her confusion with a mask of anger, "How did you even meet my daughter?"

"I met our daughter at the same building we both just so happen to live in."

"Wait, what?" She asked confused.

"As it turns out dear, I met our little butterfly in an elevator. We were both headed out; I didn't know who she was though until now. I think you need to explain some things to me." I told her as both of our families gathered around us. My family on one side and hers on the other.

* * *

A/N- So Happy New Years everyone. I hope it will be great for all of you. I've already finished two books this year and I'm almost halfway done with another and quarter through another.

The Mortal Instruments and Divergent series are ah-mazing lol.

No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76

Nobody's Little Girl by HelloElla


	7. Author's Note

A/N- So this isn't an update. Apparently, I have terrible luck. Who knew tonsillitis was contagious? I sure didn't. Well, I caught it from a girl in my group who came over yesterday. I feel horrible right now so I don't know when I'll post again. I'll try to this weekend, but right now my head hurts, I have an earache, my throat is sore, and on top of it I'm congested thanks to my allergies.


	8. A Change is Gonna Come

A/N-Well, I'm not really better, but I'm so bored. I stayed home for two days, and today I decided why not go to school. Of course, I didn't count on the fact that I would be singing in chorus. I ended up going home around 11:30, only to have my mother force me to go to a doctor's appointment. Sorry, for not posting for almost two weeks, but real life does get in the way every now and then.

**Thank you spunransom12, Kris10Skimmer, and aelita48 for reviewing.**

**Kris10Skimmer- Thanks for the well wishes, I'm definitely feeling better than Tuesday.**

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." -Marilyn Monroe_

BPov

I knew I was screwed as soon as I saw Carlie walking towards me with Edward. I couldn't believe this was happening, and in the middle of the airport on top of it. I then noticed his family behind him, and knew things were about to get awkward and tense real fast.

This wasn't just my secret; it was my entire families. We had all kept the secret from Edward's family. Even Emmett had no clue that his brother fathered a child, and I didn't want him to know because he would fulfill his brotherly obligation to tell him.

I knew Edward was angry by the way his shoulders were squared, and his jaw was tightened. I had only seen him angry a few times, but never personally directed at me.

I could tell from the little crease in Carlie's eyebrow that she was confused at what was going on. I felt my heart beating faster as he neared me. I could feel the tingle in my fingers, and the spark of electricity in the air, but now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that.

When he was finally in front of me I knew I had to keep my temper in check and my mouth shut.

"Hello Bella, I think you forgot to introduce me to someone." He said in an emotionless tone. I flinched at the harshness in his voice. His eyes conveyed what his face wasn't revealing. His eyes showed the betrayal and disappointment he felt towards me while his face was a blank mask.

"How did you even meet my daughter?" I spat back at him. He laughed a little which caused me to seethe a little inside.

"I met OUR daughter," he emphasize, "at the same building that we both just happen to live at."

I stared at him in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"As it turns out dear, I met our little butterfly in an elevator. We were both headed out; I didn't know who she was though until now. I think you need to explain some things to me." I sighed as my father and mother came to stand at my sides. This was about to get messy, very messy.

~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~LiC~~~~~~

We decided not to hash out this argument in public so we were all going to meet at Edward's. Edward demanded that Carlie ride with him to eliminate the chance of me running away.

I was going to say something when my father put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I knew that meant nothing good was going to come from putting up a fight. When everything would be put in front of a judge to consider who would get custody of our daughter Edward would probably look like the better candidate.

He was always calm and collected even when he was angry. He never let his temper get the better of him, and honestly he was a better man than most,

Now I had the unfortunate problem of figuring out what I was going to do. My dad offered to drive the way to give me time to think about the situation. I had just received the promotion, and I was due in New York at the end of next week. I knew that now that Edward and Carlie had met they would never want to be parted again.

They were both obstinate people, some would even go as far as to say tenacious.

I slid into my seat trying to prevent myself from crying worthless tears. This was my entire fault, and though my family helped it wasn't exactly theirs.

All they did was help their misguided daughter, and watch her muddle her way through it all. I had plenty of opportunities before now to talk to Edward, and tell him about Carlie, but I didn't.

Now I had to sit back and suck it up and faces the consequences of my actions. My mother and father conversed in the front in hushed voices. I couldn't even keep with their conversation.

Rose had opted out of riding with us, and chose to ride in the other car. She needed to explain to her "other" family exactly what had happened six years ago. I knew it was wrong for me to be ma at her; in a way she was more connected to them now than she was to us. We may be blood related, but she chose to become a Cullen.

I sighed, and palmed my face. I never should've walked out on Edward the way I did, but I was so frustrated by everything going on that I just needed to leave for a clear head.

At the time, I thought there was a possibility that I would get a clear head, and come back to Edward. After being away so long I began to feel even guiltier, and I knew that it would be too hard to explain everything to him. I knew he never had doubts. He was always so sure about us, and I wanted to be just like him.

I didn't even know why I had doubted everything after so many years together. Maybe, it was because I had finally met all of his family including his mother's side. His grandfather Edward Platt was a real piece of work. He didn't even try to hide his distaste for me when Edward wasn't around.

I knew he didn't like Carlisle either, but would never tell Esme that because she would probably never talk to him again. He was a domineering man, and set in his ways. Edward adored his grandfather, and practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

However, his grandfather had some choice words for me once we were alone.

6 years ago

We were at the Platt family plantation in Virginia. It had been passed down through the generations, and produced mostly cotton these days. Edward was out in the stables preparing for a ride with Ali and Em.

I was in the parlor sitting on the sofa on my laptop. I had been working on my book for a while, and thought I had a pretty good beginning. I hear someone walk in, but ignore it because it's probably someone just passing through. Only the figure doesn't leave, but stands directly in front of me. I look up, and put a hand over my heart because it's Edward's grandfather.

He however looks like he's about to deliver bad news. I brace myself because I don't know if I want to hear it.

He sits in the chair across from me, and a little table is all that separates us.

"Isabella," he says in a gravelly voice," I'm here to talk to you about your future. Specifically, your future with this family." I gulp loudly which he notices and smirks evilly at me. Obviously he can tell I'm nervous in his presence. "I want you to break up with Edward. I have a nice girl from a prominent southern family that I would like him to marry."

"What?" I gasp. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the words that he was saying.

"Bella-"

"Only my friends and family have the privilege to call me that."

"Fine, Isabella then, surely you must realize what a man in Edward's position is expected to do. He is going to become a successful doctor, and he doesn't need to be hindered to some woman early on in life. I didn't even have my dear Esme until I was thirty-eight. You my dear," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "have worn out your invitation. You are a nice girl, and come from old money yourself, but I want an alliance with this family. Platt Industries will be merging with their company if I can arrange for a marriage between Edward and the Williams youngest granddaughter."

Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them back because I didn't want to show any weakness in front of him. "Esme was supposed to marry the girl's father, but then went off and eloped with Cullen." He said through gritted teeth. "It's taken a lot for me to be able to arrange any of this, and the only thing standing in the way is you."

"Edward loves me. He could never just marry some girl because you wish it." I told him confidently, though inside I wasn't so sure.

He laughed harshly, "Do you honestly think this little fantasy that you two have built for yourselves is going to last? Love, is nothing but a childhood fantasy. Edward would never want to displease me; he would marry the girl if he thought it would benefit me. You are just a passing fancy. I'm going to offer you this once, and only once, do you understand me?" I nod, "Leave Edward now, and I won't tell him about the pregnancy." My eyes widen because I don't even know what he's talking about.

"Did you really have no clue?" he asks me. "You my child are pregnant. My maid Marietta told me you had been ill every morning since the beginning of your stay here. She told me how you won't even eat or look at certain foods, and how in the afternoons you usually have a nap. I'm surprised a smart girl like you never figured it out. Well that just puts it more in my favor because we both know Edward doesn't want any children for quite a few years." He then got up and left, leaving me quietly crying. I closed my computer, and curled into a ball with one hand over my stomach.

Present

"Honey," my mother said waving her hand in my face, "We are here." I nod at her letting her know she got my attention.

I unbuckle my seatbelt, and help my parents with the luggage. We head up to my penthouse first to drop of their belongings.

While my parents are sorting out of their stuff, I'm in my bedroom trying to collect my self. I can see cracks in the façade I've been trying to put up the past few years. Everything is slipping away, and I'm losing control.

Once I'm ready we head up to Edwards' where everyone is already sitting in the family room waiting.

'Well, here we go,' I think to myself as we enter.

**A/N- Well, what did you think? Shocking, I know. Who knew Edward's grandfather was such a d-bag? I'll be posting twice a week on Monday and Wednesday. Review if you'd like, but no pressure at all. I'm actually surprised myself that this is where this chapter went.**


	9. Waiting

**A/N- well, like I said its Monday and here is the new chapter. I think my next update is Thursday, so you won't have to wait too long. **

**Thanks a lot to my beta DodgerMcClure. I know I had quite a few grammatical errors, and probably some spelling too so thanks for getting back to me so fast. **

_"Wise men, when in doubt whether to speak or to keep quiet, give themselves the benefit of the doubt, and remain silent."_

_- Napoleon Hill_

EPov

I was so damn angry. I'm not even sure who to be angry at anymore. I was angry with Bella, myself, her parents, and Rosalie. Poor Carlie was confused on how everyone seemed to know each other. I tried to explain as best I could the situation without telling her I was her father. There's only so much a kid can take before their head explodes.

Sitting in the car with Carlie, I kept an eye on her without being too obvious. The reason I gave Bella that I wanted to ride with my daughter was because I didn't want to risk her running off with the child. The truth was I just wanted to spend some time with her before shit hit the fan. Rosalie and Emmett were taking a cab to my place since there wasn't enough room with us. The tension would have been thick in the contained space had I needed to ride with Rosalie. Partially because of the past but also because of what she was planning on doing. Emmett had no clue that his wife was choosing this weekend to visit her sister and hewas pissed. Personally I was kind of glad they were riding separately from the rest of us.

Usually I wouldn't let anyone drive my car but I had my dad drive because I wasn't in the right mind set to get behind the wheel. When I woke this morning, I had no idea that my lifewould be flipped from one thing to another. When I woke this morning, I was childless. Now, there was a small part of me and a whole lot of questions. With everything that I was feeling, the strongest was disappointment in Bella. I couldn't understand why she would do this to me. I knew she had been acting strange after we had come back from my grandfather's plantation, but I thought it was nerves or her coming down with something. The truth hurt more than anything though because I was stupid enough to believe that she actually loved me.

As the scenery passed, the car ride was mostly silent. My father's hands were tightened around the wheel, and you could clearly see his veins. My mother had her arms folded, and was glaring at the window. Ali was silent for once. She had a stony expression on her face; I felt bad for her because she and Bella had been the best of friends. They knew all of eachother's secrets. The fact that Bella kept something of this magnitude from her was hurting her more than she'd care to admit.

Carlie picked up on the atmosphere in the car and was keeping quiet. Now that I looked at her with the eyes of a father, I could see it. The resemblance between us was uncanny. I had recognized her because she looked like Bella. There were just a few alterations like her eyes, cheekbones, and most of all hair color. It also explained where she had learned the lullaby. Her mother hummed it to her every night. The thought made me smile because at least she had some part of me.

I decided to break the silence because I need to appease my curiosity.

"Carlie," I addressed her, "have you lived in Chicago your entire life?"

She nodded her head. "Gramps and Gram always visited me. Sometimes though they would takes me away in the summer to amazing places. We've been to New York City, and London during the Olympics. Mommy couldn't go though because she had to work. She's always working." She rolled her eyes annoyed with her mother. I noticed the way her emerald eyes would sparkle with excitement when she spoke about going away with her grandparents. It seemed that she like traveling. The car went back to silence until we arrived at my building. My parents let us out at the entrance, and went to go park the car.  
I grabbed Ali's bag for her. She smiled gratefully at me. I could tell she was exhausted, but that was the least of her concerns. At the moment she was fighting it off so that in private she could give Bella a piece of her mind. I grabbed her arm; she looked up at me confused.

"Don't gang up on her. You know how she gets when she feels that everyone is against her. I just want answers; I don't want her broken."

"What like she broke you?" She retorted angrily.

I sighed. "This isn't about revenge. Just because she hurt me doesn't mean I have to hurt her. I just want the chance to know my daughter."

Her face softened to the pixie I knew well. "Fine, I'll try to keep my temper in check. I'm making no promises though." We moved in and went to stand next to Carlie in front of the elevator. Once it finally came down, we entered and pressed the floor number.

"Mr. Edward, how do you know my mommy?" Carlie asked with big eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well, it's like I said we used to live in Washington together. We were going to get married."  
She furrows her eyebrows, and I can see little crinkles by her eyes.

"So, do you know my daddy then?" Crap, this kid was just as inquisitive as me. Even though she was raised by Bella she definitely took after me in personality.

"I do." I told her.

"What's his name?" She asked eagerly.

"Ask your mother, it's not really my place to tell you." She pouts, and pushes out her lower lip. I bite mine to prevent myself from telling her anything. She was too cute, and hard to resist. Ali kneeled next to her taking Carlie's tiny hands in her own.

"Carlie, there are just some things we can't tell you because your mommy should. Otherwise you might be a little confused, and maybe angry." She tells her so gently, that I wonder where she learned how to act with kids. Ali isn't really the maternal type. Jasper has been trying to convince her for years, but she keeps resisting.

Once the elevator opens up on my apartment, we get out. Carlie runs in immediately exploring every room. I chuckle at her enthusiasm. Ali and I take a seat on the couch.

"How are you feeling really, Edward?" Before I can say anything though, she adds, "don't lie either." I run my hands through my hair, and look at her.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't really pass judgement until I know the entire story. I have to keep an open mind and a clear head." She stares at me dubiously. "What?" I ask her.

She let out a giggle causing me to become more frustrated with her. "I'm sorry," she finally says, "it's just hard picturing you, the guy who never could keep a clear head ever, being so mature with something this huge. I mean I remember the time that Mike Newton," I wrinkle my nose in distaste. "Had his hands all over Bella, and you saw red thinking that she was cheating on you? The whole school got a nice show after school that day. I remember how you had to go to anger management for like a month." I had hated Mike Newton for as long as I could remember. The guy irked me like no other. He had been so damn cocky and arrogant; had the gall to put his hands on my girlfriend. Of course, at the time I didn't know that it wasn't reciprocated. I thought she had allowed him to kiss her. When she explained everything at lunch though and explained her unrequited feelings for him; I was beyond pissed. He had forced himself on her, and she was a deer caught in the headlights. I kicked his ass after school in front of everybody to teach him a lesson. He never did return to school after that especially after the rumors about him and a certain football player's girlfriend spread around. The guy was an idiot; he had screwed the quarterback's girlfriend which wasn't smart because that guy was huge.

"Yea, well Alice he got what was coming to him."

"Who got what was coming to them?" My mother asked as she walked through the doorway.

"Oh uh... no one..." I mumbled. There was no way I was going to bring that up. My parents had been beyond pissed when I got a month's worth of detention. They managed to talk the principal out of suspending me as long as I went to anger management. On top of detention, I was grounded for three months. Bella was only allowed over for two hours every day.

My father bursts through the doorway with my mother's suitcase, and his own travel bag. I often wondered what it was she carried around in that thing. Even Ali the shopping queen only brought a simple travel bag. Rose and Em were the next ones through arriving about thirty minutes after we had arrived. I was in the kitchen at the time making Carlie a sandwich.

"Do you have Nutella?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Yea, do you want some?"

She nodded, "Mommy always makes me a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich." I got out the peanut butter, Nutella, and bread. I grabbed a plate and set to work. I poured her a glass of milk.

"When you're finished, you can go upstairs to one of the bedrooms and take a nap. I'm sureyou must be tired." She nodded her head. I kissed her forehead before leaving her. I didn't want her involved in all of this mess between our families. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the love seat. They were holding hands, but weren't speaking at all. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. My parents and Ali were seated on the couch. The television was on, but nobody was really watching. I didn't blame them either. I sat down in my favorite arm chair, and waited as well.

After about an hour there was finally a knock on the door. Bella and her parents had finallyarrived.

I was finally going to get some damn answers.

* * *

_Review if you'd like, but just know if you do I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. _

_Recommended fics_

_The Lost Son by InkJess_

_there hasn't been any Edward and Bella yet, but it's coming. So far it's been really good. _

_Wisp by Cris_

_it is an incredible, heart wrenching story. Edward is helping out a friend, and finds more than what he bargained for when he finds a naked girl bruised in the back. _


	10. Doubt Hurts More

**A/N- sorry, this took so long. It was actually done for almost a week now, but I had to wait for my beta to go through it. Thanks for all the reviews, and everyone who is following. Thanks to my beta DodgerMcClure. Just like last all reviews are welcome, and I'll send you a teaser of the next chapter. **

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." _

― Marilyn Monroe

BPov

Walking into the room, I could feel all eyes on me. It was uncomfortable so I shifted my footing. When I couldn't handle standing any longer, I decided to sit in the other arm chair across from the couch. My parents sat on the couch with Ali, Esme and Carlisle. The room wastense and awkward. Finally Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, why did you leave?" I looked down at my lap because I really didn't want to answer this. I would destroy Edward's hero with one stroke if I did. Letting out a soft sigh, I lifted my head, and as soon as I stare into his emerald green eyes I know what I must do. I had to tell him the truth because I couldn't lie anymore. Lying is what got me into this mess.

"It started six years ago; I didn't officially know I was pregnant until we got back home from your grandfather's plantation. However, two others had suspicions as well-"

"Wait who the hell knew you might've been pregnant?" Edward interrupts.

I bristled at his interruption. "If you want to hear the damn story then I advise you to shut up. Anyone else have anything they'd like to say?" I asked the other occupants. They quickly shooktheir heads no. "As I was saying someone else found out about me possibly being pregnant. They told me I had to leave because it would be better for Edward's future. They threatened the life of my unborn child, and told me that I was ruining his life."

"Who was it?" Everyone was surprised by Esme's outburst. I had never seen her so angry in my entire life. Somehow I knew she knows who it was. "It was my father wasn't it?" She asks me.

I could only nod my head, tears forming in my eyes. I chance a glance at Edward, and see his heartbroken expression. Alice sits seething, Esme dawning an expression of disappointment, and I wasn't really sure about the look on Carlisle's face. He seemed euphoric and sad at the same time.

"How did you know?" I asked her. I hadn't told anyone, and I doubt her father would ever say something to tip her off.

This time she looked to her lap before speaking. "After you left and we cancelled the wedding, he seemed gleeful. I thought it was strange considering Edward was so heartbroken. He was immediately making plans for Edward to meet some girl from a nice, rich, southern family. I couldn't believe him; his grandson was curled up in a ball refusing contact, and he was acting as if nothing happened." She explained to everyone. Edward's hands were clenched into fists, and his nostrils flaring. What I saw in front of me was not a good expression for him to have; he hada nasty temper, and his grandfather was his idol.

He quickly got up, and left the room. Everyone stared after him, and I got up to follow. Entering the kitchen, I saw him sitting at the kitchen table crying. I had never seen Edward succumb to tears before; I put my hand on his back, and rub small circles like I did with Carlie when shewas upset. After a while he begins to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Huh?

"Pardon?" I was utterly confused at what he could be sorry for. I was the one who let his grandfather get in-between us and let him ruin what we had.

"It's my fault." He looks up with red, puffy eyes.

"I don't understand how it's your fault."

"Damn it Bella," he roared, "I took you there to meet him. I introduced you as my fiancée. I never once questioned your strange behavior when we got back. I attributed it to nerves or something of that nature. I trusted him, and look where it got me." His fist came down on the table, and I jumped. I'd never seen Edward lose control before. From my place, I could hear theothers in the living room yelling, but I ignored it.

"It's no one's fault, but your grandfather's. He did this to us; he wanted you to be his heir. He and his maid suspected that I was pregnant because I was constantly getting sick. I thought he was being absurd at first until I thought it through. Things began to make sense, but then he told me how you wouldn't want kids. He spewed all this crap in the hopes that I would believe him. The sad part is that I did." He glanced up at me, his eyes swimming with several emotions.

"I don't know what to say Bella. After everything I told you, you doubted me. I love you, and I wouldn't care about the fact that we were having a child so young. My grandfather tried to set me up with that girl, but I refused. He's quite angry with me still." He took my hands in his. "There's no one else I would rather spend my life with but you; even now as crazy as it seems. It's just I don't know if I can ever trust you again." I looked down because I knew he was right, once that trust barrier is broken, it's so hard to fix.

APov

While Bella and my brother were talking in the kitchen, we stayed in the living room devising a plan against my grandfather. I was never very fond of him; something always seemed off with him. He preferred to dote on Edward more than anything. I believed what Bella said about him because he seemed like the ruthless sort. It was shocking after Bella left how fast he tried to set Edward up with the girls. I just thought he was an insensitive jerk, but it turns out he was trying to put all his little duckies in a row. _How can I be related to such an evil, lying, conniving bastard? _I was pretty sure Edward was feeling worse because he practically worshipped the ground the man walked on. However, this last act was unforgivable.

I didn't even know that grandfather didn't like my dad. Sitting in the living room, Dad told us the whole sordid affair. My grandfather didn't like him because he wasn't a rich, southern man. My father was only second generation rich. The company was still somewhat new, yet when my dad proposed to my mother she didn't hesitate in the slightest. My grandfather was beyond pissed, and tried to stop them. They decided to elope to prevent him from stopping them. He cut my mother off, and tried to destroy my father's reputation. My mother had no idea how far back the animosity between them went. Apparently he had tried talking to my father about leaving her alone as soon as their first date ended. The second he finished recounting the story, my mother had her head buried in my father's chest. The room then exploded with angry protests.

"So you're saying that Grandfather is an evil bastard?" Emmett yells.

"I always knew he was a no good rotten…" Renee trails off. Everyone tried to speak at once; the noise giving me a headache.

"Enough! We will find some way to deal with Edward Platt." Dad ground out the name venomously, as though the words left a bad taste on his tongue. "In the meantime we should discuss Edward and Bella. I don't know how they'll survive this. It seems Bella had somewhere deep down doubted Edward's love for her if she left so willingly." Even the Swans agree that there is something else going on.

EPov

Bella stared at me uncomprehendingly for a few minutes.

"Bella," I sighed, "I can't go back to the way things were. Obviously somewhere along the road, you didn't trust me enough to love you."

"That's not it." She tried to protest. I shot her look telling her I didn't believe her.

"But isn't it? You left without a word to anyone. Then all of a sudden your parents disappear from our lives, and your sister is keeping secrets from her husband. They didn't have a wedding because they didn't want to have to pick one sibling over another. I would've protected you from my grandfather. Just so you know by the way, I haven't talked to him in about five years. He's not very pleased with me." The corner of her lips twitch for a second.

"Where's Carlie?" She asks worriedly.

"Napping somewhere upstairs; I didn't want her involved in this mess. She's curious about her father, but you don't have to tell her if you don't want to. I fed her Nutella and peanut butter." Bella grimaces because she has never been a fan of it herself. I chuckled at her expression.

"She got it from you. I can't stand the taste of Nutella." I laugh at her so hard my ribs start to hurt. Rolling her eyes, she slaps my arm, and I almost believe it was like old times. "It's not funny." She tells me angrily.

"Sure it is." I say gasping for air. She just shakes her head, and goes upstairs to check on Carlie.

I didn't know what I was going to do about anything at the moment. I knew that I wasn't going to fight for custody because that's what a dick would do and wouldn't get us anywhere with our issues. We had a lot of work to do on our trust issues, and she would have to slowly introduce me into Carlie's life as her father. I didn't want to rush anything because deep down I knew thatBella and Carlie were worth it. I wanted to get this right, and not allow anything to screw it up.


	11. Trust me?

**A/N- sorry for the delay, but I still have school and homework. I'm going to try to post twice a month. Thanks to my beta DodgerMcClure for being amazing, and catching all of my mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy. **

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." _

___― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

EPov

I rubbed at my face because this entire situation was stressful. I wanted to be angry with her, and just rage at her until Iwas hoarse, but I couldn't find it in me. More than anything I was just disappointed. I know she was trying to protect Carlie, and I would do the same. I already love that little girl more than anything well except her mother.

I wanted to be in Carlie's life in any way Bella would allow me. I didn't want to pressure her into anything because this situation was disconcerting for an adult, and would be more so for a child.

I groaned into my hands. I hated my fucking grandfather; I wish I had never introduced Bella at all to him. I knew he was a ruthless bastard, but I never knew he would stoop to the level of eliminating an unborn child; my unborn child. I got up, and went upstairs to my room. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I crawled underneath my sheets. I quickly fell asleep to avoid all the pain.

By the time the light streamed through my window; it was mid afternoon. I turned my face into my pillow. I knew I had to get up, and face my problems.

I got up from the bed, and went downstairs. There wasn't a body in sight, and I thanked mylucky stars for that. I just sat at my kitchen table thinking about the past twenty-four hours. I heard feet on the stairs, but just ignored it until I heard a little voice to match the tiny feet.

"Hi Mr. Edward," Carlie told me shyly. My head snapped up in her direction. I thought Bella would've taken her home already.

"Good morning Miss Carlie," I greeted her. She smiled brightly at me showing her teeth. She came and sat next to me at the table.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked in a little voice.

"It's nothing." I told her. She was too innocent and precious in all of this. She never needed to be burdened with any of this. "Where is your mom?"

"She's sleeping still." She giggled. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Mommy never sleeps this late; she says early to rise, and something else after that. I can't remember." I laughed because she's just too cute.

"It's fine Carlie." I assured her. "Are you hungry?" she nodded her head, "What would you like?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, pretending to be deep in thought. Her face brightens as she says, "Ooh I know, I want scrambled eggs with cheese." I smile inwardly because that's the same way I liked my eggs. I set to work, and pull the eggs out of the fridge.

"Can I help?" she asks excitedly. I nodded at her, and she helped me crack eggs. She then helped whisk the eggs, and cook them on the stove. When we were done I grabbed two plates, and we ate in silence at the table. I heard the rustlings of someone coming down the stairs, and turned my head to see Bella descend the steps. She was still in yesterday's clothes, but the happiness in her eyes had vanished.

"Hey Carlie," she said, "I think Mr. Edward would let you go into the family room to eat. You can even watch TV."

"Yea, that will be fine." I tell her. Carlie scampers off to the living room, and Bella sits nervously across from me.

"So…." She starts, but then seems speechless.

"I don't know where we go from here. It seems as if we've reached a crossroads." I tell her because honestly I didn't know what came next. Everything has changed since yesterday.

"I guess we should start by talking. We both have to prioritize first, and try to be the best parents we can possibly be to Carlie."

"I agree, but I want to talk about six years ago. I want to know every single word that bastard ever said to you."

* * *

BPov

I stared at him for a few seconds trying to comprehend his words. Taking a breath, I tell him all about the kind of man his grandfather really was. I noticed his jaw tightening, and his fists clench repeatedly. I try to provide him solace, but there's nothing I could really do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asks.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly. I couldn't for the life me figure out a specific reason. I could say it was trust issues, or the fact that he might not believe me, but those would probably be lies.

I finally came up with an answer. "I think it's because I felt pressure. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you, but I felt everything was moving too fast. I knew we had been dating for almost ten years, but well I still felt like we were too young to be married. Hell, I thought we were tooyoung to be parents. I know I kept Carlie, but I don't regret that because she's all I had left of you these past few years." I inhaled sharply trying to fill my lungs with oxygen. "You may have been ready to get married, but I wasn't. When your grandfather told me to leave, or sacrifice my baby, I chose Carlie." Tears were streaming down my face as I elaborated. "It wasn't a matter of not loving you because I did, I still do." I told him. "Things were or are fucked up, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I wanted to believe you would choose us over your grandfather, but everything he said seemed to make sense." Edward stared at me disbelievingly with a touch of anger in his eyes. I met his steely gaze, and recoiled slightly at his hardened expression.

"Bella," he says, "I would've protected you and Carlie. Look just because I admired him doesn't me I would ever choose him over my own family. You think I liked what he said to you? I haven't supported a single thing my grandfather has done since you've left. When you left, you took a part of me. I haven't felt whole in such a long time because you are everything to me.

Hell, Carlie has become another part of my world from the day that I met her. I knew there was something special between us, and not in some creepy way. It was like somewhere deep down I recognized that there was some kind of connection between us." He paused for a moment, "My every thought is consumed by you, and I wish I knew how I could fix this mess. Obviously, I want to have a word with my grandfather, but there's a part of me that wants to rekindle whatever we had."

I stared at him with hopeful eyes; was he really saying what I think he was?

"I would like that too, but I don't know how to go about it."

"I think we should go into therapy. There are still lingering feelings of distrust; not just from you but me as well. I don't know if I can trust you not to hurt me again, or run off with Carlie. I know I've known her for about a week, but she's become a part of me. She doesn't deserve this, and you don't deserve it either."

"You want to go to therapy?" I ask him cautiously. He nods his head as he gazes at me with his green eyes.

"I want to work on this; I know it's not going to change overnight. This is going to take months possibly even years, but if there's a chance for us to be like we were, scratch that, better than what we were, I want to take it." He took a deep breath, "Sometimes Bella, things happen for a reason, maybe you leaving was the best thing you could've done. Who knows where we would be if you hadn't." I nod numbly. What he was saying made a lot of sense surprisingly. We obviously couldn't go back to the way we were, but we could try to make things better. Both of us always did what was expected. We never actually dated; we used the foundation from twelve-year old friendship for being a couple. We went straight into things without actually taking the time to slowly go into a romantic relationship. We never made the transition from being friends to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You're right," I told him, "We didn't know who we were as separate people. I didn't know who I was as just Bella. Everywhere we went we were Edward and Bella. We may have loved each other, and wanted to be engaged, but we weren't ready to actually be married. Maybe therapy will be good for the two of us to work on building a new foundation." I stop to catch my breath. "You might be right when you said who knows where we would be right now. We could be divorced because neither of us were prepared to get married, and we would have Carlie. She would be switching houses, and caught in the middle."

He then raised his eyebrows, "Why are you here? Where is my family?" I smile sheepishly at him.

"Your parents stayed at a hotel along with your siblings. My parents are in my apartment. I kind of fell asleep, and my parents and yours told me to just stay there, and they would take care of everything."

"Oh, I feel kind of bad now. They came all of this way to visit me; only to have to stay in a hotel."

I giggle, "I think I know why they were a little too happy to stay in a hotel." I wiggle my eyebrows at him, and he mimes throwing up.

"Look Bella there are some things I will never need to know. One of them is about my parents' active sex life. For crying out loud they are like what? Fifty, maybe?" I stare at him before I burst out laughing.

His eyebrows furrow, "What's so funny?" he asks.

"You," I say through laughs, "Your mom is fifty-five, and your dad is fifty-seven, but his birthday is coming up."

"Eh, well I usually have it in my calendar when things like that are." He shrugs sheepishly, and I can only shake my head at him. He is still the same old Edward.

"You know you haven't changed as much as I thought you would." I tell him honestly because it's true. He still has the same mannerisms, and he still acts like the same guy I used to know.

"Maybe, I guess. I kind of just buried myself into my work. I took over the company a few years ago. I went to business school here in Chicago."

"Really? You applied to Booth?"

He nods, "Yea, I found out a few days before you left." I look down; I know he would've told me before he told anyone else. That was just the way we were, and I felt horrible because when he got the best news of his life, he also got the worst.

"I'm sor-" he held his hand up for me to stop.

"Just don't Bella, I don't want to hear any apologies right now. We both have made mistakes; the past is in the past. We can't change what we've done, and I just want to focus on the future right now. Maybe some other time we can discuss the failure of our relationship, but today I just want to spend time as a family or something of that nature."

"You're right." I respond. I let him finish eating, and clean up the mess that is still left in the kitchen. Once I'm done, I go check on Carlie in the living room. She is sitting on the couch with plate in her lap watching Adventure Time. I don't know what it is with her and that show.

"Mommy!" she exclaims when I sit next to her. "Why are we here?" I sigh; I never could get anything over on her. I turn her head so she is looking at me and not the television.

"Carlie, baby do you remember when you asked about your daddy?" She nods sadly. "Well, your daddy it turns out is here in Chicago." Her eyes dance with excitement as she gapes at me.

"What's his name mommy?" she asks bouncing in her seat. "Do I know him?"

I nod, "It's Edward." I watch her as she digests the information, and then her face splits into the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Mr. Edward is my daddy?" she asks.

"Yes sweetheart," I tell her. She hands me her plate as she gets off the couch in and runs out of the room in search of Edward. I lean into the couch thinking about the turn in events in my life. I guess Esme really did know her father, and what he was capable of. It did always strike me as strange that the only child of hers that he took interest in was Edward. I mean he wasn't even the oldest; Emmett was by three years. Though when you looked at Edward, he always looked more like his mother than the other two. Maybe that was why he was so fond of him; Edward didn't really resemble Carlisle at all.

His grandfather was literally the world's greatest douche.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's it for now. At the moment I have a little writer's block for this story. I'm going to start working on it probably next weekend. I need a break at the moment because twelfth grade is killing my spirit.


	12. Slowly Healing

**A/N- I'm so sorry. I've been busy this past month with All City Chorus, Beta Convention, the end of the quarter, allergy shots, and etc. I've always had a bad case of writer's block, and since it's spring break I decided why not. This is a month overdue and for that I'm extremely sorry. Please review, and thanks for reading. **

_"To be wronged is nothing, unless you continue to remember it." _

___― Confucius_

* * *

EPov

It has been about two months since the whole secret child thing came out. Our families went back to their respective corners of the country after that weekend. It was extremely awkward for everyone to be near one another. Our parents glared at one another the entire weekend, and Ali refused to even acknowledge Rose's existence. Em and Rose argued the whole weekend, but after they made Carlie cry, I yelled at them to get out of my apartment and take their fight elsewhere. Everyone else got the message after that.

_Carlie, Bella and I spent the day in the city shopping, laughing, and having fun. Navy Pier was Carlie's highlight of the day. She adored the Ferris wheel that overlooked the city's skyline. She enjoyed being a 150 feet in the air, and pressed her face as close to the glass as she could possibly get. I worried incessantly about her, and Bella had an amused expression on her face._

_"Don't worry," she says, "It never goes away, but there are somethings you have to realize are completely safe. She's been on this Ferris Wheel more times than I can count." That didn't really do anything to calm my fears, but it made me feel better that she feels it too. _

_Carlie was slightly depressed when she realized she wasn't tall enough to go on the swings. She had cried a little, breaking my heart. I told her we would come back again, and that one day she will be able to go on. I promised her I would do anything to always keep a smile on her face._

_We visited the Children's Museum, and she had a lot of fun. The tinkering lab was her favorite part; she loved the Pegboard Experience. She loved seeing the different causes and effects from just using balls, gears, and other parts. _

_"Daddy," she called to me. My heart skipped a beat like it does every time she calls me that. "Look at this." She pointed to her little reaction. I watched her excited expression as the ball moves down the shoot. She giggled happily until it is over. Then, she moved on to the next activity._

_She went over to the workshop area, and the Tool Bar helped her with using the different tools. Bella and I took tons of pictures of her using a hammer. Her brow would furrow whenever it wasn't turning out the exact way she wanted it. _

_We moved onto the Unboxed: Adventures in Cardboard after that. She had so much fun, it was borderline crazy. I guess children really do love cardboard boxes. She had fun in the maze they had for the kids, and even helped build a little in the Tiny Town._

_We visited every single exhibit, and it took us around four hours to leave. By this point it was already four in the afternoon. We decided to do a little shopping, and bought some souvenirs for our friends. Carlie dragged us into Build-a-Bear where she made her own bear. It was the Thin Mints bear which is a Girl Scouts Bear. It's brown with green ears, and paws. It is incredibly soft, and has the Girl Scout seal on one foot, and a thin mint on the other. She dressed it in a Girl Scout Hoodie and Skirt set with white ruffled socks and silver flower flats. She __chose to add a mint chocolate chip Scentiment to her bear. The worst part was she put the sound Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. It made me partially grateful that she didn't live with me. Bella's face was comical when she realized what our daughter chose to put in her bear. She named the bear Gabi Cullen. She used the logic that she was actually a Cullen so her bear was too. _

_We even did one of those little caricatures of our family. We looked ridiculous in the drawing, but Carlie adored it. _

_We ate at Bubba Gump for dinner around six. We started off with Frizzled Onion Rings and Best Ever Popcorn Shrimp for appetizers. Bella ordered Mama Blue's Shrimp Gumbo, I ordered the 1 1/2 lb. All American Burger with BBQ, and fries, and Carlie had something off the kid's menu. For dessert I had the Chocolate Chip Cookie Sundae, and Carlie and Bella shared Mama's Best Strawberry Shortcake. My pants were feeling a little tight after eating all of that.__ Carlie was tired from the long day, and by the time we were finished she could barely keep her head up._

_We decided to end the day, and Bella and Carlie stayed in their penthouse that night. We knew it was the right decision; we talked a little about slowly integrating me into her life. We didn't want to rush anything. I wanted her to want me in her life, and not force myself in. This was going to be an adjustment for everyone involved, and not just us._

_Our families had brunch the next day, and to say it was awkward be an understatement. Everyone fawned all over Carlie, but it was clear where the line was drawn between the two of us. Glares were sent across the table; I was glad that Carlie was oblivious to the tension. It was pretty bad, and I'm pretty sure my sister flipped the bird to Bella when she went to the bathroom. This was going to be a long __process of forgiving, but make no mistake no one was ever going to forget this._

Now today is our first therapy session; it took us a while to agree on a doctor. Dr. Patterson is a sweet woman in her fifties. She's sweet, and knows what it's like to have a difficult relationship. The thing that made us choose her above all was her honesty. She told us as soon as we were all sat down in her office was that her husband had cheated on her. It wasn't just a one time thing either but an entire affair. Worst of all, he was the district attorney, and the whole city of Chicago had found out. The worst part was it was also the day she found out. She had never suspected her husband of such debauchery. She thought their relationship was just fine, and that they were going through a rough patch. She had considered quitting her job as a couples therapist considering her own relationship failed. The woman is a saint because she stayed with her husband, and found a couples therapist who helped them. They are still married today after thirty-five years of marriage, and three kids.

Bella and I immediately asked when the soonest possible session was available. Now here we are sitting on the same sofa, but at opposite ends.

Dr. Patterson smiles at both of us with a sad expression.

She clasps her hands together as she considers her words.

"Alright Edward and Bella, I'm going to ask both of you a personal question. I need you two to answer honestly. Can you do that?" We nods our heads avoiding each other's gaze.

"I'll start with you Edward," she addresses me. I groan inwardly because I didn't want to go first. "Can you describe to me as much as possible the first moment you realized you had romantic feelings for Bella here?"

'Huh' that is a tough one. "I think I always had. I mean when I was little I had a crush on her until she became my sister in the loosest sense of the word. We were best friends, and then one it was like she was this beautiful goddess sent to torture me. I think we were probably around twelve at this point. All of a sudden when I looked at her it wasn't like looking at my sister. She was this amazing girl almost woman; it was like one night I went to sleep with her as just my friend, and the next she was so much more." It's like I'm an illiterate fool; the words keep becoming garbled on the way from my brain to my mouth. Bella stares at me with an odd gleam in her eyes. I'm not sure what it means.

Dr. Patterson smiles a little, probably to help ease the tension. "Yes, that's good. But I want to know the exact moment not just what you felt." I frown at her because I don't want Bella to know the truth.

I sigh. "I guess it was in seventh grade, and the school was having a winter formal for our grade. I was I the locker room and all the guys were saying who they were going to ask out. Mike couldn't keep his trap shut, and asked me if I was going to ask out that babe Isabella." I don't even hide the evident disgust in my voice. Bella shudders on the other side. "He asked me if she was my girlfriend, and I told him no. Eric said he might ask her out too, and Ben, Austin, and Tyler were arguing over her saying all this crap. It was the next day when I caught Ben asking he out by her locker that I knew what jealousy felt like. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for just looking at her. She giggled at something he said, and nodded her head." Bella gasps in shock. I never told her I was there. "I realized that I had missed my chance as a result of my own stupidity." Dr. Patterson hums in her chair. She's scribbling quickly on her pad with a thoughtful expression.

"What did you do after that?" Her voice is laced with curiosity.

I shift in my seat. "I avoided her like the plague. I refused to talk to her, answer her phone calls, or even sit next to her in class. Ben talked incessantly about them going to the dance together. I decided that the only way to get over her was to cut her out of my life so I started dating this girl Jessica. I knew Bella despised her since the day we started school. Bella and I didn't talk for six months. We were both wrapped up in our relationships."

"I see." She murmurs. I don't really like the creepy stare she gives me; it makes me feel like I'm a little child about to be reprimanded by my mother. "Edward, do you realize the meaning of what you said? You didn't bother to communicate with Bella here," she waves her hand towards Bella. "You assumed she didn't care about you, and I know you probably will say you didn't, but let's look at the facts. You ignored her because she had a boyfriend, but you didn't ask her so someone else was bound to. How do you know she didn't want you to ask her? You get a new girlfriend, and drop your lifelong best friend in a heartbeat." I duck my head in shame because she's absolutely right. I treated Bella horribly, and didn't take into consideration that she might not have even liked Ben. I sneak a sideways glance at Bella, and I notice wet tracks down her face.

I feel like shit now because I did that to her. I made her cry. I want to comfort her, but I'm not sure that would be good for either of us at the moment. We need to figure this whole mess out from the very beginning.

"You're right." I tell her with conviction. "I should've told her how I felt from the beginning. I never stopped liking her, at first when guys were crushing on her in kindergarten I thought it was because she was like my little sister. It took me a longtime to realize, but it was because I wanted to be the only guy she liked. I never told her how I felt, and when we kissed that in fifth grade it was the most incredible moment of my life. I knew I had feelings for her, but she brushed off the kiss as if it meant nothing to her. I thought I meant nothing to her so when she got a boyfriend I made the decision to cut her out of my life so she couldn't hurt me." Bella looks like she wants to protest, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Do you have anything you want to say Bella?"

Bella nods. She turns her body so that she faces me. Her eyes are brimming with tears, and her nose is all red. "I'm angry with you for being an asshole. I liked you, but only went with Ben because you didn't ask me. What was I supposed to tell every guy who asked me no?" Inside I scream yes, but on the outside I shake my head no. "I moved on because I thought you didn't like me. I thought after everything we had been through together, I had misread the signs. That first kiss you were talking about was an amazing moment for me as well. I loved it, and thought you would ask me to be your girlfriend, but you ran away. The message rang pretty clear after that, and I never brought it up again." I stare at her perplexed by this new development.

Dr. Patterson clears her throat to bring our focus back to her. "The building blocks of any relationship start with trust and communication. You can't disregard another's feelings without talking to them. Now Isabella, I'm going to ask you, your question. What made you decide to leave him a few days before the wedding?" Bella chews on her lip, internally debating.

She takes a deep breath. "It was partially his grandfather threatening my then unborn child's life. Another part of me also didn't want to be married. I didn't feel I was ready to be someone's wife; I was terrified of being with him because he was my first serious relationship. Marriage is hard work, and I've seen my parents struggle over the years to keep up. I didn't know if I was ready for that. We had never counted on children so early on in the marriage, and we lived in a small so people would have gossiped." There is only silence after her admission except from Dr. Patterson writing on her notepad.

"Okay, you two that is all the time we have today, but I have an assignment for you. I'm giving you both a notebook with four questions on the first page. I want you to answer them by our next session." We shake her hand, and thank her for her time.

We exit the building, walking alongside one another awkwardly.

"Bella?" A man calls to her, halting her in her tracks. She looks up at me with a panicked expression. I turn around, and a man four inches taller than me, with russet skin, and black hair is walking towards us with his eyes focused specifically on Bella. His lips curve up into a smile at the sight of her. I have to hold back the growl I want to release. Bella must sense my tension because she softly touches my arm, and gives me a warning look. The man stares confusedly at us with his darting back and forth between us and the hand she's placed on my arm.

"Hi Jake," she smiles awkwardly.

"Who is this?" He asks her in a brusk tone.

"This is Edward." She tells him simply. "Edward Cullen." The guy's face turns into a scowl.

"The rich pretty boy?" He directs at he.

"He is more than that, he's Carlie's father." He grimaces at me, and his eyes become darker.

"Are you back together with him? Why haven't you called me?"

"I've been meaning to, I wanted to meet up." His face brightens a little. "I only wanted to tell you was that it was over. Whether Edward is in the picture or not, we aren't right for each other, and if he hadn't come I would be in New York. I've been trying to figure out how to break up with you for a 're a nice guy and all, but we never really clicked." Jake's body starts shaking with rage, and I grab Bella's hand and drag her to my car. We climb into the backseat quickly, and I tell James to go. Jake is still on the sidewalk trembling with anger. I would feel bad for him, but he dated my ex fiancée.

"I guess I'm not the only one with crazy exes." I joke, and she chuckles. It's true to say that Jessica is a crazy ass bitch. She stalked me endlessly for years, and broke into my house a few times.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"What for?" She puts her head on my shoulder. I sigh in contentment. "This is nice," she murmurs softly.

"It is, and for never asking you how you felt whether it be the seventh grade dance or getting engaged."

"It's right," she mumbles tiredly. We head home with just a little more wisdom. I have to carry her up to her penthouse. I unlock the door with her keys, and head up to her bedroom so I can put her to bed. I pick Carlie up from the babysitter downstairs.

I knock on the door, and Becky answers. Her brown hair is piled on top of her head with chopsticks. She looks drawn with worried lines and bags.

"Oh, Edward where's Bella?" She peers over my shoulder.

"She's asleep. I put her to bed after she fell asleep in the car. I came to pick up Carls."

"Daddy!" She screams running to the door. If there's one thing I learned about my daughter in the past two months is that looks are deceiving. She can be loud when she wants to be, and sometimes I really just want her to be quiet and take a nap. She hugs my waist when she finally gets to me. I laugh and pick her up.

"How are you Miss Carlie?" It's our little joke. I still tease her sometimes about it.

She shrugs her tiny shoulders. "It was okay. It's better with you here now Daddy." She snuggles her head into my shoulder; Becky hands me her backpack. We head up to my penthouse. Carlie usually stays over Wednesday through Friday, after Bella picks her up.

"Did you have fun at school?" I ask her while putting the key in the lock.

She begins sobbing into my shoulder. I open the door, and we settle on the couch.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I rub her back softly.

She hiccups a little. She looks up at me with big, green orbs. "Some kids were teasing me today for being so little. They kept calling me names, and pushed me down on the playground." She shows me the band-aid on her little hand. "I scraped my hand on the cement." She cries softly. I hug her to my chest, and she cries herself to sleep. I kiss her hand, and then her forehead. Looks like I will be visiting her school tomorrow because no one gets to bully my little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just got out of school last week. Things have been quite hectic lately, and I've had no time to overcome my writers block. Please review, if you'd like. This chapter is a fluffy filler before we get to the hard stuff. All mistakes are mine, and SM owns Twilight. **

* * *

I wake up to big green orbs staring back at me. I flutter my eyes for a few seconds, and the eyes widen. The blink sleepily before popping back open, more alive than I've seen them. The pink, little lips curve into a big smile that is reserved only for me.

My hands reach up and begin endlessly tickling the little person. "Who's my silly little girl?" I ask her as my fingers dig into her side. Her resounding giggles cause me to tickle her even more.

"I don't know." She laughs out as my hands go to her armpits where she is extremely ticklish.

"I think you do." She is rolling around, trying to fight off my advances, but to no avail. "Who wins? Say it munchkin."

"You do daddy," she breathes out. I stop tickling her so she can catch her breath. She inhales heavily, and before long she is back in action. "I'm hungry." She looks at me with her big green eyes and juts out her lower lip, knowing I can't resist her adorableness.

I pick her up, and we trek down to the kitchen where I make her scrambled eggs. That and bacon are the only things she will eat for breakfast now. She's become so picky with what she eats and doesn't eat. She rejects most of the stuff we put on her plate saying she doesn't like it when I've seen her eat it before without complaint. Bella says that she's going through a stage that she will eventually grow out of.

I hope she does soon because she's already so tiny. That reminds me of what I have to go do at her school today. "When you're done eating go get dressed munchkin." She bobs her head up and down since she has a mouth full of eggs.

I head back to my room to start getting dressed and ready for the day. I've had to learn how to multi-task now that I have a child. It's all about balance. The first half the week I usually stay later so I can accomplish more so that by the time Carlie comes I have less work. I take home what I can, but don't do any of it until Carlie is in bed after dinner and her bath.

She's an easy going kid, and will actually admit when she's tired, not that it isn't easy to tell. I finish tying my tie, and grab my jacket from off my bed. Carlie comes out of her room the same time I do. Her hair is pulled off of her face by a hair band and her uniform is all neat and proper. I'm still learning how to braid which is why her bronze ringlets trail down her back.

Her Mary-Janes are all shined up, and her backpack is in her hand. "Ready to go, baby?" She wrinkles her nose at my term of endearment. If there's anything about Carlie that I've learned is that she hates being referred to as a baby. "No matter what you'll always be my baby. Do you understand?" I ask her. She nods, but still doesn't seem too happy about it.

I pick her up, making sure her underwear can't be seen before we head to the elevator. The other kids in the building are already in the elevator. We head down all the way to the first, but that's when we part ways as I'm taking Carlie to school. Her puzzlement is shown clearly on her face. She tilts her head inquisitively.

"Why are we going in your car Daddy?" Her head tilts the other way, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at such an adult expression on such a tiny face.

"Daddy has to talk with your teacher today. Is that okay with you, munch?" She nods, but I can still see the confusion marred in her face. The ride is silent to the school as I'm rearranging a few meetings, and Carlie is reading a book.

I hang up on my assistant when we arrive at her school. She's hesitant to enter, but when I hold at my hand to her she grabs on tightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you." I promise her. She beams at me causing my heart to melt and break at the same time.

She walks me to her classroom where her teacher Mrs. Brooks is writing on the whiteboard. I clear my throat, and she jumps a little in fright. "Oh, I'm sorry." She says, smoothing the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. "You must be Carlie's father." She holds out her hand for me to take.

I shake, "yes, I'm Edward Cullen, father to this little munchkin." She releases a little giggle as I ruffle her hair. I chuckle a little when she smoothes it and shoots me a glare.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?"

"I'd like to talk about my daughter being bullied." Her eyes bulge in surprise.

"She's been bullied. I don't understand."

"Well she came home yesterday and was in tears because her classmates have been bullying her because of her size." Her face is apologetic as she stares down at my daughter.

She kneels in front of her. "Can you tell me who it is? I will deal with them personally, and call their parents."

Carlie hides behind my leg. "I don't want to be a tattle-tale." She mumbles.

"There's a difference between sticking up for yourself and tattle telling."

"It was Jeffrey, Sarah, Blake, and Tessa." She admits before turning back into my leg.

The teacher sighs standing back up. "I should've know." At the confusion on my face she explains. "They've been a problem all year. The other children don't like them. They're sort of like the populars in high school. This time I'm going to have to go the principal to have them split up. Are they responsible for you falling on the playground?" Carlie nods into my leg. I never noticed how shy she was.

"I'm just going to take Carlie with me today if that's alright? I think it could be beneficial." Mrs. Brooks agrees and we bid her goodbye. Carlie clings to my side until we are safely in the car, departing from the school.

"I'm sorry for acting like a baby." She apologizes to me with little tears making their way down her chubby cheeks.

I cup her face and wipe the tears away with my thumbs. "There's no need to cry sweetheart. Being bullied is a serious matter, and sometimes you don't feel safe at school. I like that you feel safe with me though." The corners of her lips quirk up into a smile before she launches herself at me.

I take a steady hold of her, and let her warmth comfort me. "I love you Daddy." She murmurs into my ear. I squeeze her a little more. The car stops, and I notice for the first time that we've arrived.

"Come on munchkin, daddy is going to show you where he works." She cheeses at me revealing her latest missing tooth. I ended up accidentally giving her a twenty instead of five. Bella was pissed about that one because then children always expect the same amount every time. I told her I'd take care of it next time as well.

She links her little fingers between mine and swings them back and forth as we enter the building.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." Tom, the head of security greets me. "Now who is this little angel?" He smiles gently at Carlie with adoring eyes.

"Carlie Cullen," she stammers out nervously.

"Well, I'm Tom and I'm head of security here at Cullen Inc. I've been working here for about ten years now. It was nice meeting you, and good day to you Mr. Cullen."

Carlie bids him goodbye and follows me to the elevators. We ride up together with several other people who say hello to her and comment on how cute she is. She soaks up all the attention, and steals their hearts like she stole mine from day one.

When the elevator stops on the last floor, I grab her hand. "Alright, munchkin this is Daddy's floor. I lead her down several hallways until we reach my office. She rushes to the window to gaze at the view.

"Pretty," she says awed by the view of the city.

I gave her some paper so she could color on the floor while I take care of business. I make several phone calls and have a few video conferences to help try and broke a partnership between us Volcan Enterprises.

Carlie hums and sings made up songs to herself while I work. Finally at eleven, I call it a day so we can go eat lunch.

"Where do you want to eat baby?" I ask her as she skips on the sidewalk beside me.

"Hmm…" she ponders. "Isn't that where mommy works?" She questions as we pass by the publishing office that Bella has been working at for the last few years.

"Yes, it is." I confirm. A smile stretches across her face, and I detect it as her 'I'm up to something' smile.

"Can we ask mommy to come to lunch with us? Please daddy." She pleads with her eyes and the puppy dog pout. She has really mastered it at her young age, and it never fails to work on me.

"Oh alright," I concede. I hate to tell her no because I can't stand when she cries.

"Yay," she cheers as I walk us to the nearest crosswalk. We cross the street quickly, and head to the building. The front desk calls up for Bella, and she comes down looking frazzled. I snicker at her appearance while Carlie giggles merrily.

"Mommy why is your hair so frizzy?" She giggles while in stitches. Bella's lips thin, and her eyes narrow.

"Why aren't you in school?" Carlie sobers immediately and arranges her face into an innocent expression. She points her tiny finger at me.

"You little punk," I whisper to her. She smiles cat-like at me as if she knows exactly what she's doing, which she probably does.

I put my hands up. "In my defense, I had a talk with her teacher this morning. Apparently, Carlie has been bullied by a few of her classmates. Bella's face softens and she kneels in front of Carlie. She grasps her hands in her own.

"Oh Carlie, why didn't you tell me?" Carlie removes her hands from her mothers' and throws her arms around her neck. I pretend to look elsewhere to give them their space when their done the three of us go out for lunch together like a family.


	14. Authors Note

**This is an author's note. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to an update. **

**This story had been moved to hiatus until further notice. A lot of things are going on in my life right now including my parents divorce. **

**I also have to start packing and getting ready to leave for college in two weeks. I don't know at the moment when my next update will be. **


End file.
